Ricktor's diary (7)
Ricktor's diary (7) is a book found in the Arceuus Library in Great Kourend. Customers in the library may ask the player to provide the book for them, after which the player is rewarded with 2.5% Arceuus favour and a book of arcane knowledge. The location of the book is random, and changes every 80–100 minutes. If the book is dropped inside the Library, it will disappear. This is most likely to prevent the player from obtaining multiple copies in order to gain favour quicker by having the book readily available after a customer asks for it. The diary details Steklan Ricktor's expedition to study the Dark Altar during a particularly harsh winter. Transcript A grim morn as the frosts landed early this year; a surprise as it has been late these last three years. I met with Magister Sattayas who in discourse conveyed my request to Lord Arceuus to investigate the Dark Altar further. I retired to Madam Turner's on the great concourse for mutton pie and drank to the health of the new king. With Messrs. Stalae and Frayn I planned the first visit to the Dark Altar; due to take place on the morrow, with the utmost care due to the reputation it had received. A fair day in regards to the content rather than the weather. The rain did beat down heavily and seemed to only increase as we approached the Dark Altar. Unperturbed we continued and felt the better for our persistence the closer we got to the altar. Messrs. Stalae and Frayn proceeded to survey the site as I studied the ancient text found around the Altar itself. I feel that even though the text is ancient I will be able to make progress on understanding it. This morning the rain had turned to snow and seemed to beat down more fiercely than I have known in these past 42 years. I have never known it so treacherous. Nevertheless we arrived; although weather beaten for our troubles; at the Dark Altar. As Messrs. Stalae and Frayn continued the survey I turned my attention to the ancient text carefully ensuring I was making notes accurately. Some of the forms of the text suggest ideas and thoughts to me which make me believe I shall be able to read this text before long. Travlyn Stalae was taken with a fever the last night. Mr Frayn and I continued to the Dark Altar. The weather was no better than the previous day, but mercifully it was no worse. Without Mr Stalae to help Mr Frayn do the survey we both concentrated on ancient text. I found Mr Frayn's lack of imagination and understanding of ancient language intolerable. How he ever came to work for Magister Sattayas I will never know. I will have to raise his suitability for this task when I next speak to him. Progress was slow and I feel I am no further to understanding the ancient text than I was yesterday. Yet again I must bear the company of Mr Frayn as Mr Stalae has worsened this night. I declare that the progress of this day did not surpass yester'; I will have to find other means of engagement for Mr Frayn. I spent much of the day in conversation with Mr Frayn about the meaning of one symbol in particular. His lack of understanding of such matters still astounds me and does naught to inspire me with regard to his ability. I met upon the mid noon with Magister Sattayas; leaving Mr Frayn at the Dark Altar; with the purpose to find alternative engagement for Mr Frayn. The audience did not go well as Magister Sattayas disagreed with my assessment and I must tolerate Mr Frayn further. Upon returning to the Dark Altar in the mid afternoon I discovered Mr Frayn studying the base. There was much temptation; some might call it provocation, to resolve the issue permanently. I did not. The wind continues to blow such a force tainted with biting snow these last 7 days. I have not known such a tumultuous condition in all my memory. Nevertheless I was determined to continue my work at the Dark Altar however the king has shut the gates in order to have a day of thanks for our good health. The fool. I could not do anything, let alone give thanks, as my mind was consumed with my work. If others would, or should I say could, understand the importance of my work they would let me pass and continue. Instead I must console myself with quiet contemplation as I review my work. It is with relief that I awoke to the news that both Messrs. Frayn and Stalae have a fever. Thus, my study of the Dark Altar can continue undisturbed by the nonsensical murmurings of others. The progress was swift today as the symbols unravelled themselves in my mind. When I present my findings to the Magister he and his peers will see the true message that I bring them. They will see that I was always right and am far superior to them in intellect. I was sore tempted to work through all the night as I feel so close to an epiphany which will uncover the final parts of this endeavour. The weather only seems to worsen; that means I should be interrupted less. I continue to grasp the basics of the language I am seeing but the message still alludes me. One word keeps appearing in all of the text I read, sacrifice. I do not yet know under what terms the word should be used, I must study further to understand more. I arrived back at my lodgings to the news that Mr Stalae's condition has improved. I hope he was more intellectual capacity than the Magister and Mr Frayn. What a fool I was to think Mr Stalae would be any different to the Magister and Mr Frayn. The complete ignorance and uneducated manner was apparent as soon as I saw him again. His understanding of the language is beyond laughable and his translation of the symbol as 'death' rather than 'sacrifice', is simply absurd. I do not doubt the Magister has no great understanding of the complication Mr Stalae will bring to my studies, I shall have to find another use for him. My work slows. Considerably. Today I may have stepped too far over the boundary of what is acceptable. As Mr Stalae and myself were at the Dark Altar I realised that to unlock the rest of the language a sacrifice was needed. It seemed obvious. As the weather worsened through the day visibility dropped which gave me the opportunity to test my theory. At last I have found a purpose for Mr Stalae and Mr Frayn. I do not regret my actions, there is always a cost to progress. Changes |} Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Old School-exclusive content